1. Related Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and associated systems for size verification of a beam spot of an energy beam. Consolidated size and deflection speed verification methods and systems are also provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Freeform fabrication or additive manufacturing is a method for forming three-dimensional articles through successive fusion of chosen parts of powder layers applied to a worktable. A method and apparatus according to this technique is disclosed in US 2009/0152771.
Such an apparatus may comprise a work table on which the three-dimensional article is to be formed, a powder dispenser, arranged to lay down a thin layer of powder on the work table for the formation of a powder bed, an energy beam source for delivering an energy beam spot to the powder whereby fusion of the powder takes place, elements for control of the energy beam spot over the powder bed for the formation of a cross section of the three-dimensional article through fusion of parts of the powder bed, and a controlling computer, in which information is stored concerning consecutive cross sections of the three-dimensional article. A three-dimensional article is formed through consecutive fusions of consecutively formed cross sections of powder layers, successively laid down by the powder dispenser.
In order to melt the powder material at specific locations there is a need to inter alia verify the size of the beam spot. One needs to know that different power levels of the energy beam at different areas of the powder bed correspond to the desired beam spot sizes. There is a need in the art for a simple and efficient method for verifying the beam spot size of an energy beam such as a laser beam or an electron beam. Still further, in order to melt the powder material at specific locations there is a need to inter alia verify the deflection speed of the energy beam spot. One needs to know that different deflection speeds at different areas of the powder bed correspond to the desired deflection speeds. There is a need in the art for a simple and efficient method for verifying the deflection speed of an energy beam such as a laser beam or an electron beam.